A Real Life
by MissLadyEmiko
Summary: Sakura Haruno has suffered a great deal since a young age. But what will happen when Naruto returns and she finds herself stuck in a love triangle. Will she have a real life fairytale? Or end up with a real life nightmare?


**A Real Life;;**

* * *

**Summary;; **Sakura Haruno has suffered a great deal since a young age. Still depressed and hiding her feelings she suffers more. But what will happen when Naruto returns and she finds herself stuck in a love triangle. Will she choose Naruto or Sasuke? Will she have a real life fairytale? Or end up with a real life nightmare?

**[ **NaruxSaku. SasuxSaku. ShikaxTema. HinaxKiba. NejixTen. CharacterxRpc. **]**

* * *

**P**

**R**

**O**

**L**

**O**

**U**

**G**

**E**

**- -**

With my short _natural_ bubble gum pink hair, big emerald eyes, pale skin, feminine beauty all teenage boys want and inhuman strength you might think I live this wonderful life because I'm always smiling. But to tell you the truth- it's all fake.

My life has been hell since I can remember.

My mother tried to divorce my father once. He fought for her but she didn't care. She didn't even fight for me. She didn't care about my tears or my fathers. I could tell from her eyes. But one day she went back to my father before the divorce was official, saying things like

"I'm so sorry. I've realized that I screwed up but could you forgive me? I love you."

Or

"This was just a mistake because you'd been busy from work and he was just there to comfort me when I was depressed and…I'm sorry…"

Or the classic

"I love you with all my heart! I knew that the second we started the divorce papers. I-I-I just was afraid you wouldn't take me back…"

That bitch I call my mother just went back to my father because her boyfriend broke up with her a few days before she was going to leave forever to go move in with him.

That was when my heart turned to stone.

Those years they were together, the years after the incident, my heart grew more and more, full of hate for my mother. I loved my father to death. When he'd cried over my mom my heart hurt so much I thought it'd just stop beating.

But then my mom did it again. Another divorce but this time it was with my math teacher from the year before and I was just stabbed with a knife when I saw my father cry over her again. It was all my fault- I'd caused them to meet him. If I wasn't there they'd be happily married for I was the reason they'd met the 1st guy my mother had almost divorced.

But it wasn't till the day after my mother told my father she wanted a divorce that my world seemed to end.

My father died from grief of losing the love of his life again and the last thing he'd said was

"I love your mother and you so much. I can't lose either of you. You're my life. Your mother she…she…Rya..."

Then he had died.

And my world came crashing down on me. I was forced to move in with the person who didn't deserve the love from my father. I was forced to an emotional state that I didn't want anyone to know was happening to me, so I plastered a fake smile and fake laughed so they wouldn't worry. So the people I cared about wouldn't worry.

My habit stuck with me as I grew more depressed because of the loss of my father, then even more depressed because after the incident everything bad that'd happened to me stuck in my head. Memories of happy times were now just nightmares of what was an illusion of a perfect world.

Because of my bad habit sometimes I laugh and smile and wonder to myself… 'Am I really happy? Am I truly enjoying this moment? Or am I just showing them want they want to see, while inside I don't feel that way? Am I still wearing the mask?'

The only joy about my life has been my friends. But even sometimes times with them aren't very pleasant either. My friends bring me happiness that I sometimes question if it's real. When I'm without my friends I feel as if I have nothing to live for. A person without a purpose.

It'd been 3 years since then and I'm 16 attending Kohona High School. I'm sadly the only one in the group single because every guy I liked never liked me the same way. I still get depressed sometimes because of my father but I know he wouldn't want me to feel that way so I try, but it's really hard.

And my ex-best friend, Ino Yamanaka ditched me and our group of friends for the sluty cheerleaders who are fans of the hottest guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha. He'd broken my heart when we were 12. And even though I tend to like other guys he's always been in my heart. Since he came back I forgave him when he apologized.

It seems I'm his best friend now because Naruto had left with his grandfather, one of the 3 sanin- Jiraiya, because they had to go and study so he could take the business after he's graduated.

We all miss that knuckle head but he should be back soon- at least we hope.

"Bring!" The bell rang snapping me from my thoughts. I grabbed my books and walked out of 7th period. School was over and I could finally have my weekend away from the family that'd ruined my life.

She saw her group of friends by her locker, waiting for her. She smiled brightly, full of happiness -meaning it- and ran towards her friends.

_'I am Sakura Haruno; This is **A Real Life**...'_

* * *

Actually everything about this is pretty much about my life- except my father dying. He's alive-thank god!- but I'm stuck between their second divorce. Anyways, I thought writing would help me be not depressed and I feel a lot better.

I don't know if this is any good so if you like it then seriously…

THANK YOU! Ü

Actually if you people wouldn't mind- if you have a rpc than I would add you in here if you like! I mean high school has a lot of students so yea; just don't forget to but details about your rpc and who yu wanna be with. I'll make it fit in perfectly Ü

_Yours Truly;  
_**MissLadyEmiko.  
****[ **aka.** ] Sinder3lla.**


End file.
